Most garages are only 23 feet in length, but the usable space is less than that. Many customers when buying a boat sometimes must sacrifice and buy a smaller boat to ensure that it fits in the garage since the trailer is always larger than the boat for towing purposes. Customers have been known to take drastic and expensive measures such as enlarging their garage space so their expensive investment could be stored indoors. Some are even forced to buy a smaller boat.
One popular option to shorten a trailer's length in the tongue area is called a pull-out tongue. It is a sleeved-design consisting of a male hitch and female tongue; the male hitch slides into the female tongue of the trailer. The two are held together by one or two pins depending on the design. This design has several disadvantages of which includes the cumbersome lifting of a heavy object, the male and female fit will get sloppy over time, and when a brake coupler is included in the design, brake failure may occur because a quick disconnect fitting is used. The quick disconnects may allow dirt particles and air to enter the brake line every time it is disconnected.
The patent to Roberts discloses a tubular hitch sandwiched between top and bottom plates. Holes throught the hitch and the plates are aligned with one another and the tubular casing is inserted through the holes. Thereafter, the ends of the tubular casings are "swedged" or expanded by pressing bullet shaped pins into opposite ends of the casings. The swedging effect securely fastens the components. Finally, pins are inserted through the casings to mount the swing away hitch on the trailer.
The patent to Sanders discloses a tongue or drawbar of a boat trailer severed intermediate its ends; and the cut ends are then releasably hinged together by a pair of spaced, parallel hinge pins, either of which can be withdrawn to permit the forward end of the drawbar to be swung about the remaining pin, and rearwardly into an inactive position which effectively shortens the overall length of the drawbar, so that the associated trailer can be readily stored in a conventional garage. The hinge mechanism comprises a pair of tubular members designed to be slid over the cut ends of the drawbar, and then to be bolted and/or welded to the associated drawbar section. Confronting ends of the hinge members have thereon two sets of cooperating hinge barrels, which releasably support the two hinge pins about spaced, vertical axes adjacent opposite sides, respectively, of the drawbar.
All of the systems mentioned above have in one way or another benefits and flaws. There is still a need for a swing away system that is easy to operate, build, and just as important, aesthetically pleasing to the eye.